


When It All Changed

by omgsynecdoche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgsynecdoche/pseuds/omgsynecdoche
Summary: Karasuno's game against Shiratorizawa changed everything.Michimiya Yui gathered the courage to give Sawamura Daichi a victory charm before the game. As Sugawara Koushi looked at Daichi clutching the charm after the game, he gathered the courage to accept that he couldn't compete with Michimiya.Until it all changed.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	When It All Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this a little bit late, but this is an entry to Haikyuu Angst Week 2020. I plan to participate with super short, one-shot fics. Here's hoping I make it through the week.
> 
> Day 1: "When did it all change?"

“Sawamura!”   
  
Suga, Daichi and Asahi all turned around to see Michimiya jogging towards them.   
  
Well, _towards_ Daichi. Suga knew she was heading for Daichi. Michimiya’s feelings may have been lost on the captain, but they were not lost on Suga.   
  
As Daichi carried on the conversation with Michimiya, Suga pulled Asahi away, urging him to keep walking towards the stadium. But it wasn’t because Suga wanted to give Daichi and Michimiya some privacy.   
  
It was more of a self-preservation thing.   
  
Daichi caught up to him and Asahi just as they were entering the stadium.   
  
“Michimiya come to wish you luck?” Asahi asked Daichi, teasing.   
  
“Uh, no, not me,” Daichi started, “the entire team. She said this was for us.” Daichi held out his hand and opened his fist, showing the victory charm.   
  
Suga had to take a breath and compose himself before smiling at Daichi and saying, “I’m sure that was meant just for you, but sure, we’ll take it.”   
  
Daichi shook his head at the two of them, a small smile on his face. “You dumbasses. Let’s just go.”   
  
By the end of the five-set game, Karasuno had won. No one thought they could do it, but they won. They were one step closer to Nationals.   
  
As the team turned to face the Karasuno crowd, Suga noticed that Daichi’s right hand was curled into a loose fist. He was holding something, and Suga’s heart was heavy. They all bowed and thanked the crowd. When they finally straightened, Daichi waved to the crowd, and Suga saw it. Michimiya’s victory charm, clutched tightly in Daichi’s hand. Suga’s pain was a lance through his heart.   
  
Of course he was holding it now. Of course it meant a lot to him. Because Michimiya meant a lot to Daichi.   
  
Daichi and Michimiya had history. Suga knew all about that history. And he knew that he couldn’t compare to that.   
  
Michimiya was beautiful. She was kind and gracious. She loved Daichi, any fool could see it. They were perfect for each other. And Suga knew that he couldn’t ever compete with that.   
  
So he didn’t even try.   
  
Suga couldn’t bring himself to take his usual place beside Daichi as they walked out of the court. He took small steps, his head bent low, following the warm bodies in black wherever they were going. Suga was a zombie. Somehow his brain functions were dead, and the only thought occupying his mind was Michimiya’s victory charm clutched in Daichi’s hand.   
  
A large hand on his shoulder forced Suga to finally lift his head. Kind, brown eyes met his.   
  
“Suga,” Asahi started, pulling Suga to the side.   
  
Suga stared at Asahi’s kind face for a second before burying his face in his friend’s broad chest. “Stupid victory charm,” he muttered. But he couldn’t keep it in, and choked out a sob.   
  
“I know, it’s stupid,” Asahi said as he rubbed his hand up and down Suga’s back in comfort. “Daichi’s stupid.”   
  
“He’s not stupid, Asahi,” Suga began, his tears instantly caught by the fabric of Asahi’s uniform even before they had time to roll down his cheeks. “He’s perfect… and she’s perfect for him. And I’m just…”   
  
Suga inhaled deeply, pulling himself away from Asahi before letting the air out. “I’m just the idiot who somehow fell for him when he’s clearly fallen for someone else.” He managed a pained smile. “I’m okay.”   
  
Asahi frowned at Suga.   
  
“I swear, I’m okay. Come on, they might leave without us,” Suga said, ending the conversation before it even truly began. By the time they had caught up to the rest of the boys, Suga had his armor back on. He was beaming, jumping up and down with the rest of them, relishing in the victory against Shiratorizawa.   
  
On the bus ride home, Suga ended up sitting next to Daichi. He was tired, but he knew Daichi felt ten times worse, having spent more time on the court. He wanted nothing more than to kiss it better.   
  
“So,” Suga started, settling into the seat and getting comfortable, “looks like Michimiya’s charm worked.”   
  
“Huh?” Daichi asked, turning to look at Suga.   
  
“Michimiya’s victory charm,” Suga turned his head to look at Daichi. “It worked. You won.”   
  
“We won,” Daichi corrected him, a huge grin on his face.   
  
“Sure, but you’re part of the team. So you still won.”   
  
Daichi’s face relaxed into a small, peaceful smile. “Yeah, but I didn’t need Michimiya’s charm,” he said as he faced forward and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.   
  
“Yeah?” asked Suga, imitating Daichi as he began to let the fatigue wash over him. “Why, ‘cause the team’s the best and you don’t need a victory charm?”   
  
“Sure,” replied Daichi, not bothering to open his eyes. “I don’t need a victory charm when I’ve got you.”   
  
Suga’s eyes flew wide open. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He turned his entire body towards Daichi, who still had his eyes closed.   
  
“What?” Suga managed to breathe out.   
  
“I don’t need a victory charm when I’ve got you,” Daichi repeated simply. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Suga, the same peaceful smile still on his lips. His hand extended on the seat and made its way towards Suga’s, intertwining their fingers. “You’re all I need, Suga. Ever.”   
  
It was a miracle how Suga managed to return Daichi’s peaceful smile with a small one of his own and face forward again calmly, without a word, when his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his rib cage. He squeezed Daichi’s hand and then relaxed his grip, but didn’t let go.   
  
Neither did Daichi.   
  
Suga allowed several silent minutes to pass between them before he began peering at Daichi’s peaceful face. “Daichi?” he asked tentatively. He wasn’t sure if the other boy was already asleep.   
  
“Yeah?” Daichi didn’t open his eyes, but by his tone, he didn’t seem to mind that Suga interrupted his rest.   
  
“When did it all change?”   
  
Daichi open his eyes and looked at Suga, his eyebrows furrowed in response.   
  
“I mean…” Suga trailed off, his eyes falling on the seat, where his fingers were still intertwined with Daichi’s. What was he asking, exactly? When things changed for Daichi? When he went from Daichi’s classmate, to his teammate, to his best friend, to his vice-captain to… all he needs?   
  
Suga didn’t know the answer to that question if he were to ask himself that. He didn’t know either when exactly he crossed the threshold from best friend to... something _way_ more than that, when it came to how he felt about Daichi. All Suga knew was that Asahi was also their best friend, but Suga didn’t feel the same way about Asahi as he did about Daichi.   
  
So what was Suga asking?   
  
Suga felt another squeeze of his hand. He looked up at Daichi.   
  
“Does it matter when it changed?” Daichi asked, his expression soft.   
  
“Well…” Suga started. Before he could even come up with a response, Daichi said, “It doesn’t matter to me. When it all changed. What matters to me is that they did, for both of us.”   
  
Suga looked around the bus. Satisfied that everyone else was falling asleep or already snoring, he brought Daichi’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of Daichi’s hand softly. Suga then leaned towards Daichi and brushed his lips lightly on the captain’s cheek.   
  
“You’re right. It doesn’t matter.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in literally almost a decade, and this is my first Haikyuu fic, so I hope I'm not too rusty. I love Suga with all my heart and while this week is all about angst, I didn't have it in myself to not have a nice ending (er, beginning?) for him and Daichi. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this! <3


End file.
